


Ally or Enemy?

by SpinoQueen



Series: More than it seems [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoQueen/pseuds/SpinoQueen
Summary: The Autobots have come across a new Cybertronian. It is looking for a Prime, and not in a good way. It is given the opportunity to attack Optimus, instead it runs away. Will this new Cybertronian help the Autobots? Or will it betray them to the Decepticons? Is Optimus truly the last Prime? Or is there another? Should they trust it, or not?Read on and find out.





	1. Ally or Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my series of chapters based on the Michal Bay transformers films.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The Autobots and human allies moved into the abandoned warehouse, where they had cornered a Decepticon. Only after they had killed him, did they hear a weird noise. It wasn’t unlike the moaning of rusty metal bars bending under a great weight, but there was an edge to it that made them curious. They moved towards the sound, just when they could discern words being said they found a piece of an arm. Close to that, they found a trail of Energon leading to an adjacent building. The building was made of concrete pillars, iron beams, tin roofing, and was open to the elements.  
“Where is he!” a voice hissed, followed by the screech of metal being rent.  
“As…If…I…Would… T-ell…YOU!” another voice spat between pants. There was a scrape metal moving over concrete.  
“That isn’t what I asked…” the first voice growled. “I said, where is that PRIME!” The Autobots stepped around a corner as the first voice enunciated the last three words. They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. There were parts of plating and various Cyberorganics over the area. A steel-grey Mech was propped against a wall with a monstrosity standing in front of him. It was defiantly a Cybertronian, but it was different from any that they had met, Decepticon or otherwise.  
The monstrosity was lizard-like; it stood on four legs and had a tail that ended in a scorpion-like barb. It had a head like a wolf’s, but it was elongated not unlike a Crocodile snout. Then, there was the frill or spine on its’ back, that alone made up of half of its height.  
The most terrifying thing about it was the abundance of scars on the creatures’ form. Most of them were straight, uniform almost. The ones that differed looked like giant claw marks, bites, or punctures. There was one that stood out against the rest it looked as if it had been burned there. The scar was shaped like an “S”. It was ultamatly a legged, spined, serpent.  
“I don’t see why you are as-King me. When there is one to your left.”  
The Autobots froze, as the creature rotated its neck to look at them. The optics were a blazing red/orange. Then, they noticed a scar on its face; one that started behind the right optic, crossed over it, and continued down the snout, ending just above the left nostril. Taking advantage of his torturer’s distraction, the Decepticon took his one working, and attached arm and fired at the creatures’ chest.  
It was shortly followed by another shot; this one caught it in the head. Only to bounce off. It stumbled, it’s tail moving in the direction of the second bullet. They heard it make contact with something, shortly followed by a scream of pain before it cut off with a crackle of static. The barb was now covered in Energon.  
One taloned paw reached out and tore off the Decpticon’s remaining arm and cast it aside. The arm that had torn off the arm was thrust into the hole where the bulled had entered. The paw moved around a bit before it withdrew a bullet. The claws were rusting and disintegrating as they watched. A rust-gun. They realized.  
The creature shook off the rust before carving off the edges of the bullet hole. The humans and Autobots could see its’ spark. Once all of the rust had been carved off did it look at the assorted Autobots and humans. Surprisingly, and suddenly, the hole closed up and the disintegration of the claws stopped and reversed.  
Lennox was the first to recover his wits. “Who, or should I say what, are you?” he asked the creature. It stared at them for one long moment before saying in a pained, gravelly voice, “If you knew…You would scatter and plead for mercy.” It then grabbed the Decepticon with its paws and jumped through the roof.  
Metal rained down on the N.E.S.T. team, and they ran out of the building just before it collapsed. Following it, they gave chase. Everyone was shooting at it whenever it traversed over the alley that they were going down. Until Ironhide hit the creatures left shoulder joint while it was jumping over the alley again. It lost control, and flipped over mid-air falling into a concrete dry-dock upside-down. It dropped the Decepticon seconds before impact. There was a clink of metal-on-metal before the Decepticon hit the ground.  
They approached and were horrified to see that the Decepticon was rusting away.  
“You won’t be able to save him.” The creature told them. “You see, he will be dead in exactly thirty-three seconds.”  
“Why did you kill him.” Optimus challenged.  
“Isn’t that what you have done over the last two years Optimus Prime? Killing Decepticons to rid the world of them?” No one replied, they were all shocked by how it knew that Optimus was a Prime. And since it had been torturing a Decepticon for a Prime’s location, didn’t that mean that it had been hunting for Optimus? Because Optimus was the last Prime, wasn’t he? The creature freed itself from the dry-dock, shaking bits of concrete out of its plating before jumping up into the sky, unfurling hidden wings, and flying off over the ocean. They could barely see it when it was hit by an Energon cannon from an oil rig. They heard it roar in pain and watched it as it hit the ocean.  
“Think it survived?” An N.E.S.T. soldier asked no one in particular. The shore was silent as the ocean lapped at the sand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! Lennox! Come over here!” Epps called Lennox over.  
“Epps, what do you need?” Lennox asked as he walked over to his comrade.  
“I need you to look at this.” Epps gestured at the computer screen in front of him.  
“I-I see… What exactly am I looking at?”  
“A satellite image of the Louisiana swamp.”  
“All right. Now, what do you what is so important?”  
“I was just getting to that. See this green dot in the middle of the swamp?”  
“Yes…”  
“Well, this dot is a tracker.”  
“What kind of tracker?”  
“Remember that creature a few months back?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Remember how we were firing at it, and all the bullets apparently missed?”  
“What relevance does this have… Wait, what. You cannot be serious.”  
“I am Lennox.”  
“Great. Just flippn’ great.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ravage jumped out of the water and shook some of the sea-water off, before running towards the compound that held one of the remaining pieces of the Allspark. He cleared the fence in one jump and approached one of the air vents leading into the compound. He knocked off the top and released hundreds of Minicons into the ventilation system. The Minicons reached their destination and combined into a smaller, thinner, and razor edged version of Ravage. Once it grabbed the piece, it waited for Ravages’ distraction outside before killing a few men and running to the Lorenchian Abyss with Ravage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“All right, everyone remember the plan?” Lennox asked.  
“Yes” The N.E.S.T. soldiers responded.  
“Good now watch your step and stay with you assigned team. And don’t forget to contact us should you find anything.”  
“Aye” They spread out, fifteen people per Autobot. With the exception of Arcee’s team and the Twins, Skidds and Mudflap. Surprisingly, none of them found it. Because Megatron did.  
They were all spread out when they heard the familiar whine of transforming. They all whirled around to see none other than Megatron. He was standing in the murky water clearly searching for something. They all caught a glimpse of a piece of metal fly out of Megatrons’ servo. There was a dull thunk as the object buried itself in a tree. Then, there was a crackle of static and the water briefly flashed blue.  
A tree cracked and snapped in two, several “logs” moved to reveal that they were actually limbs, not slime-covered logs. A cave wall moved and revealed itself to be the spine/sail of the creature that they had encountered months before. But, what amazed them most was the amount that the water level dropped down, three feet at least. When the figure stopped moving, it was early indistinguishable from the swamp background.  
“I…See…That…You…Have…Freed…Me……Me-ga-tron” The creature haltingly said. Its voice was staticky and creaky.  
“Sincccce…You…Have…Res-ur-rec-ted…Me…Ahead…Of…My…Sssche-dual. I…Will…Grant…You…One…Re-quest.”  
“Very well then, this will do most nicely. I want you to hunt down and kill Optimus Prime.”


	2. A Deal is A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature gives Megatron the opportunity to ask anything for it to accompolish. What he asks terrifies the allied Autobots and humans. Will the creature oblige? Or will it refuse?  
> Read to find out.

There was tension in the air not just around the Autobots and humans, but around the creature and Megatron as well.  
“That…” the creature growled menacingly. “Is. The. Only. Request. That. I. Can. Never. Grant. Megatron.” The creature rose out of the water even more and grabbed Megatron by the neck and held him against a Semi-dead tree and growled in an insulting tone, “I will however, make you this deal. I will reterive the boy that is called Samuel James Witwicky and give him to you.” There was a collective gasp from the N.E.S.T. team.

“If. If however, the boy is harmed, I do not care whether you know him or not. Regardless, if that boy comes to harm by your word, or your hand… Well, there will be hell to pay.”

“If I may ask, creature. What is your name” There was a look of disbelief in the creature’s optics. And it started to make a coughing growl, it took a minute before they realized that it was laughing.

“You. Of all beings. Want to. Know. My name?! Hah!!!!!” Megatron’s face was one of pure bewilderment.

“Did he. He. Di-id. N-no-t. Te-ll. YOU. My na-a-ame?!!” The creature went on laughing for a few minutes before saying, “I. I w-ill. Obli-ig-g-ge.” It leaned in close to Megatron until its jaws were brushing Megatrons’ head and whispered something. If Megatron had been able to change color, he would have gone white with fear.

“Y-you cannot be! H-how are you still a-alive?” His normal composure had deserted him, his entire being radiated fear.

“Megatron,” The creatures voice was insultingly affectionate. “I am harder to kill than most.” That was all it could get out before a gunshot pierced the night. It went straight through the creature’s throat. Just under the jaw. It screeched and bit down on Megatron’s arm. He yelled in pain at that, and the creature let him go. He fell several feet and hit the water.

The creature stumbled back a few steps before raising it’s head to the sky and loosing a pinnical of whitish-blue flame into the sky. When the glare of the flame was gone they saw who had shot the creature, it was a Femme, slightly shorter then Ironhide, with a gun that rivaled Megatron’s in size held in one servo. The other servo however, held a long, thin, spiked spear.  
The new arrival approached Megatron and the creature tsking while it walked.

“Megatron. How many times have warned you to be more careful? Twenty-three, four? I’ve lost count.” She chuckled darkly, before looking at the creature. “You should be thankful that I was here, if I wasn’t… Well, you would be off worse than you currently are.” They were all shocked. No one ever talked so bluntly to Megatron and lived to tell the tale. But, he nodded all the same and got up onto his peds’ before saying, “Meet me in a fortnight, Abomination. Unless you want to suffer a most painful fate.” He left it at that before transforming and flying off.

“You brought this on yourself. If you had obeyed him all those years ago, you wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place Abomination.” She hissed before driving the spear into the creatures’ wounded shoulder before transforming into a beast that looked similar to Abomination, and melting into the trees.

Abomination just gazed in direction that Megatron and the Femme had gone for a few moments before slowly turning its head towards them with what looked like remorse in its optics. Abomination sighed, plucked the tracker off, put on a rock, and walked west towards the ocean.


End file.
